1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet-discharge device and an image recording apparatus equipped with the sheet-discharge device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is known a sheet-discharge device having: an end face (as a stopper) against which a discharged sheet hits, so that the sheet drops downward on a support surface of a discharge table (discharge tray); and side fences configured to adjust a width of the discharge tray in accordance with a width of the sheet, so as to align sheets stacked on the support surface of the discharge table with respect to the width direction of the sheets.